A Fun Joke
by Lilian Mellark-Kenway
Summary: Okay So this story is called A Funny Joke Or what I like to call, Emotional Ping-Pong! AHA! SUPER FUNNY! read please and comment too...!  LovE,  Lily


_**Okay so this is a scene that I thought would be Super funny to shoe you. This scene takes place at and in a plane. I dont know where or when? So basiclly Bella is a Vampire Sponge(Can Absorbe other powers),she has Jaspers,Edwards,and Alice's powers. Any way, ENJOY and I hope this makes you crack up cause' I wass literally Roliing on the floor Laughing, my cheeks were hurtin'. Aha, Hopefully you like! **_xD Twi~Freak

"What?" I mouthed to him. He tapped his temple and I listened in.

_We've got a long while before we get Home. Want to have some fun?_

"What kind of fun?" I smiled, mouthing my answer again.

_Emotional ping pong!_

I snickered a little, and Edward turned to look at me, confused, so I quickly composed myself and smiled at him. Once he'd turned away again to continue his written chat with Alice, I looked up at Jasper again, and shrugged my shoulders.

_Edward and I used to play it. He'd send me an emotion and I'd throw it at Emmett, and see what kind of stupid things he'd do._

He showed me an image of Emmett hugging Carlisle tightly.

"_Can you please get off me, son?_" Carlisle asked gently.

"_No, Carlisle! I want to show you my love!"_

That was enough for me; I nodded eagerly at Jasper.

_It'll be even more fun with you and I, because we've both got the power. So I figure you throw one emotion at him, and I throw another, and we see what overpowers him first!_

"I'm up for that!" I squealed out loud, laughing. No one took much notice, they were all engrossed in their own conversations.

Or in Emmett and Rosalie's case, eachother's lips.

"Name it before you throw it, okay?" Jasper whispered.

"Love." I whispered, whipping it over to Emmett, who was sitting in front of Edward and Alice.

Emmett started kissing Rosalie with a bit more feeling, and I resisted the urge to "Aww!" out loud.

"Sorrow." Jasper whispered.

Suddenly, Emmett was grabbing Rosalie by the arms and kissing her madly.

"What the fuck are you doing, Emmett?" She cried, trying to push him away.

"I just love you so much, Rosie," Emmett whined, starting to sob.

I snickered, burying my face in Jasper's shoulder again. We'd both stopped sending him emotions, but I was up for trying again.

"Glee." I whispered against Jasper's shirt. I felt him shiver as my cool breath traveled through the material of his shirt, but I ignored it.

Emmett was suddenly laughing quietly, snickering.

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed. "What are you laughing at now?"

Emmett's giggles grew a little stronger. "I- I don't know!" He snorted, as I began laying it on thick.

Suddenly, his laughter was booming throughout the plane, and Alice was screeching,

"Shut up, you blithering idiot!" Which only made Emmett laugh harder.

"Suspicion," Jasper breathed in my ear.

"Rosalie," Emmett breathed, his giggles abruptly stopping. "Are you...cheating on me?"

"What?" She exclaimed, frowning. "No, you idiot!"

_You're not even trying to get him to laugh, Bella. That's not the aim of the game_. Jasper whispered in my mind, sounding unintentionally seductive.

I pushed another round of mirth onto him until he was battling between the two.

"But Rosalie," snicker, "I can tell you're lying," snicker, "don't lie, Rosalie," I pushed all I had left in me towards him, and he burst out laughing.

"That's not funny, Emmett!" Rosalie growled, exasperated. "Stop laughing, I'm not cheating on you with anyone,"

_Not winning that easy,_ Jasper laughed.

I felt him barreling a bucket of suspicion onto Emmett, who instantly sobered. "Tell me, Rosalie," he whined, my mirth long gone. "Who is it? Am I not good enough?"

The entire plane had gone quiet, everyone listening into the fanfare. Jane's voice called out in my head, and the result had me doubled up with silent laughter.

_Hm, trouble in paradise?_ She eyed Emmett again as he pleaded with Rosalie. _If only he were a bit younger...I'm in no doubt that he's good enough..._

Edward snickered, covering his mirth with a low cough.

"Do you find it funny, Edward?" Emmett asked sadly. "Is it you? Is Bella not enough for you? Do you have to have my Rosalie too?"

"No, Christ, no, Emmett. Calm down, what's gotten into you?"

I channeled all the hurt I had in me toward Emmett and suddenly, he drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around himself and curling up, rocking back and forth.

"It's you. Rosalie is sleeping with Edward. Oh, God, God, God. Why did you have to do this to me, God? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't be stupid, Emmett, you're overreacting!" Jasper said, sounding utterly serious. I was surprised that he could keep his voice level, as I pressed my lips together tighter.

"No!" Emmett gasped. "It's _you!_ It's you, isn't it, Jasper? You couldn't just have Alice! Now _Rosalie! _Weren't Alice_ and _Bella enough for you? Are you going to try and have Esme now too?"

I was so amused that I didn't register his words until much later, especially as I heard Esme's voice in my head seconds after.

_Bella, tell Jasper that you can each throw one last emotion at him but then you'll have to stop, he's getting unnecessarily distressed_. I turned to her, smiling through the gap between mine and Jasper's seats.

"Jazz, one more each, okay?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Wonder." He murmured.

"Wow," Emmett breathed, picking up a silver spoon that happened to be lying on the table that sat in front of him and Rosalie. "Look at it, Rose. It's a spoon."

Esme giggled behind us, making Jasper push more wonder onto him.

"I mean look, look at it Rose! It's a spoon! It scoops things up...and look...I'm upside down in it..." He trailed off, turning the spoon from side to side.

"And if I turn it upside down, then I'm still upside down..."

I hit Emmett with some excitement, and whispered so to Jasper.

"Aaah!" Emmett shrieked, waving his hands in the air. "I'm upside down Rose! Help me out of this spoon-land where nothing is the right way up!"

I couldn't help but laugh, and Jasper tried to calm me, clutching my hand tighter in order to transfer some more emotion.

I hadn't even noticed we'd been holding hands; I was so comfortable with him.

"Emmett for goodness' sake, will you shut up! You're not stuck in the damn spoon!"

That was the end for me; I stood up and excused myself to the unused bathroom in the back of the plane where I collapsed in a fit of giggles at the side of the bath.

**(Yes, on the side of the **_**bath**_**.)**

Absentmindedly, I wondered if they had golden baths on every plane. I tried to control my mirth but it soon became impossible; when I looked at my reflection in the side of the bath, I appeared upside down, and pictured Emmett screaming, _"I'm stuck in upside down bath world, help me Rosie!"_

Jasper walked into the bathroom quickly, hearing me laughing.

"That is the best game _ever_!" I laughed, scooting over so that he could sit next to me.

"Do you think they caught on?" He laughed, sitting down next to me.

"Esme did, so I assume Carlisle did...and Edward probably knew very early on!"

Well thats the end. Hope you liked! :) 

Love,

Lily ™


End file.
